User blog:Deadliest Issue/Skynet Vs Omnicorp
SkynetLogo.jpg|Skynet !!! Vs logo.jpg|Vs Omnicorp.jpg|Omnicorp !!! The highly advanced AI that became self aware and destroys almost all of humanity and built armies of Terminators shall face off against the multi bilionare corporation with the justice defining production with robots on disposals!Which is deadliest? Information Skynet Skynet was first an Artificial Inteligence.But then became self aware and launched nuclear rockets to every world and countries in the event now called "The Judgement Day".Now Skynet built armies of Terminators to destroy any human being left including John Connor and the Resistance. Omnicorp Omnicorp was a multi bilionare company with OCP as it's larger company.Omnicorp was responsible for the Robocop program and some justice maker products such as the ED 209 or EM 208 or anykind of it.But Omnicorp has made Robocop/Alex Murphy's family anxious and nearly killed them in the hands of the CEO Raymond Sellars. Units Foot Soldiers Skynet T-800 was Skynet's first Cybernetic Organism and an improvement of the older infiltrator class Terminator T-600.The T-800 was more advanced than the T-600 itself and faster and stronger.It also uses Living Tissue Sheath that is better for infiltration than the Rubber Skin.The Endoskeleton was hardened and faster than T-600 plus the CPU was advanced and proved to be 40% stronger.The T-800 can do hand to hand combat with brute strength and armed with a Minigun,inaccurate but powerful. Omnicorp EM-208 was a cyborg army created by Omnicorp.The EM-208 was proved to be capable of operating all around the world from Vietnam to Iraq.They are armed with Automatic Carbon Infused Pistols that offers high accuracy and has selectable fire that includes Armor Piercing or Flamethrower.It is capable of detecting threats but it has no feelings like any robots including the enemy so killing a human is OK for EM-208.It can mimic any fight style Heavy Skynet Skynet's T-1 was the first Terminator class made by Skynet for extreme combat purposes.It is the oldest one availables for Skynet on the duty.It uses two twin linked .50 Caliber Minigun like some other Terminators and has some great searching systems which includes HUD but it is "primitive" yet hardened by Steel Hulls. Omnicorp Omnicorp's real ultimate defense are these gigantic drones.They are armed with full media capability and 360 Infrasonic cameras and audio targeting.They are equipped with twin Cobra Assault Cannons which can pierce armor and two Hellfire Missiles.Also it is in service along with EM-208.It has a very hard shell with the O-Shield equipped. Aerial Skynet The HK Aerial is a widely used Hunter Killer by Skynet.It was modelled after a mix of Helicopter and Plane.It has Nitros for chases or boosts.It is armed with Missiles and Machine Guns for destructive results.They usually are light Raiders and used as defenses for Skynet. Omnicorp Omnicorp's choice of Aerial assault and again,defense.It stands for eXtreme Tactics.It can save 908 lives and delivers "Clear Sky" in control.Very fast and nearly reaches supersonic speed.Can target anything at range except civilians that are unarmed.XT is armed with tactical micro missiles and guided surgical bomb units along with heavy machine gun.Deadly. Battle 5 EM 5 T-800 In a Skynet factory,5 EM 208s are searching for the Skynet main computer to destroy it due to the Omnicorp's fear of mass destruction caused later.An EM sees a shut downed T-800,but then the EM detects the T-800 is going to wake up,EM shot the T-800 with the Armor Piercing round 5 EM 4 T-800 4 T-800s emerge and shoots their Miniguns.One EM was caught and get destroyed 4 EM 4 T-800 The other EM shoots with the Flamethrower round but effects a little on a T-800 and then rushes to the Terminator and kicks the head into the ground 4 EM 3 T-800 A T-800 sees an M27 Westinghouse Plasma Rifle and shoots it to 2 EMs and the 2 EMs countered with 2 accuracter shots 2 EM 3 T-800 The EM sees an explosive barrel and kicks it to the Terminators and shoots it and it explodes 2 EM 0 T-800 5 T-1 Out of nowhere,5 T-1s emerge and barrages the 2 EMs with the Chainguns but one managed to destroy one. 5 ED 0 EM 4 T-1 An ED-209 bursts out of the window and shots the T-1s with the Cobra Assault Cannon 5 ED 2 T-1 The T-1 "Rushes" to the ED and shots to the face with the minigun 4 ED 2 T-1 5 HK Aerial 5 HK Aerials bombed the place unknowingly with the T-1s inside the factory,all destroyed 5 XT-908 5 HK Aerial An HK spots an incoming XT and shoots it but XT's speed managed to prevail the shot and counters with the Surgical Bomb Units to 3 Aerials 5 XT 2 HK Aerial The 2 HK Aerials split up and 3 pursuits and 2 pursuits.The firsts HK shots a burst of Missiles to the 2 XTs and managed to bring it down 3 XT 2 HK Aerial The other HK Aerial goes down to a trench below the pursuit area and the XTs follow the HK but then the HK stopped and when the XTs are still down,it drops bombs. 1 XT 2 HK Aerial A XT bursts to the HK an destroys the whole body by ramming itself to the Hunter Killer 1 Vs 1 Now the XT spots the HK Aerial and flies towards it,ready to bring the Micro Missiles.The HK Aerial also bursts into speed and when they both almost crashed the HK counters the Missiles with it's own missiles too and finishes the XT with the Machine Guns,then the HK goes back to the Skynet main compute room Winner : Skynet Expert's Opinion The Skynet has managed to declare a war on the Earth and nearly destroyed it all.So facing a private civilian corporation is OK for Skynet although Skynet nearly lose technology to the Omnicorp Category:Blog posts